


Road Trip

by Kalua



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Road Trips, Spoilers, unplanned subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Once the threat of Apocalypse!Michael is dealt with, Lucifer decides to take his son on a roadtrip.





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend the last two episodes of Season 13 happened very differently, shall we? I got the idea from one of Mark Pellegrino's panels, in which a fan asked about an "inevitable road trip episode", to which Mark asked whether the fan wrote fanfiction. He might not, but I do, so there you go.

“Hey, how did you get Dean to lend you the Impala? I thought he didn’t like anyone else driving her”, Jack asked, looking over to his father.

Lucifer just shrugged. “I have my ways”, he answered, “Oh, no, not those kinds of ways. Dean’s fine, don’t worry”, he hastily added when he noticed the almost disturbed look on Jack’s face. Getting people to trust you when you’re the Devil wasn’t easy!

He wasn’t lying, though. Dean was fine, he just didn’t know Lucifer had taken his car. “Say, Satan, why is lying the one thing you’re against? You know, rather than, I don’t know, murder?”, he heard Nick’s voice in his head ask. Wasn’t the answer obvious? Lucifer was still an angel, after all, and did take pride in that. Angels were warriors first and foremost, killing people was what warriors did, but lying? Why would he?

Jack still seemed unsure, but finally, he nodded. “Come on, son, you wanted to talk, right? And now Sam and Dean can’t interrupt us. So, anything you wanna know?” Lucifer looked over to the boy. He was, what, a bit over a year old now? Of course, Jack wasn’t the first Nephilim he’d ever seen, but there was something different about him. He was… better. Purer.

“That’s cause he’s yours”, Nick said. “He’s your child. Of course you find him better than the kid of any other angel.” There was a bit of sadness in his voice, Lucifer noticed. But even so, it was full of warmth. In some strange way, Nick almost felt as if Jack was his child, too.

Lucifer didn’t reply to his vessel, he was too focused on the Nephilim. Jack looked out of the window for a while, almost making Lucifer worry that he wouldn’t answer at all. Or ask to go back to the bunker with Sam and Dean. Sure, Jack had liked him well enough before, but who knew what those Winchesters and their angel had told him since then?

Finally, Jack looked at his father again. “I already asked why everyone hates you.”

“You did.”

“And why God locked you away.”

“Yes.” That conversation didn’t really help calm Lucifer down.

“So… Why did you help us against Michael?” Jack tilted his head to one side. “Sam and Dean say you’re evil, so why wouldn’t you just let him kill us?”

Ouch. Lucifer swallowed. “Do, do you think I’m evil?”

“Well…” Jack, his head still tilted, looked Lucifer up and down. “No. You’re not evil. You did bad things, but… you’re not evil.”

That made Lucifer let out a sigh of relief – Although of course, he wouldn’t admit to anyone he’d been worried in the first place. “I know it anyway, Lucifer”, Nick reminded him. “I’m inside of you.”

“Actually, I’m inside of you”, Lucifer mentally corrected, then focused on Jack again. “Well, I helped because you needed my help. Michael would have destroyed this earth, just like he did the last one! He’d have killed you, me, all of us, and turned Dad’s creation into the same wasteland as his world.” And Dad would have just watched.

“Mh-hm. And—“, Jack started another question, but was interrupted by some loud noises. “What’s that?”

“Good question. I’ll go check, you wait here, okay?” Lucifer pulled over to the side of the road, got out and opened the trunk. “Come on, Cas”, he whispered, quietly enough so Jack wouldn’t be able to hear it. “Don’t ruin this for me!”

The other angel just glared at him. “Okay, I’ll take the gag out, if you promise to be quiet, alright?” Castiel gave some muffled answer and nodded, so Lucifer carefully removed the gag, ready to silence him again should he need to.

“What are you doing?”

Lucifer tilted his head. “What am I doing? I’m taking a road trip with my son!”

“In Dean’s car, with me locked in the trunk?”

“Well, I don’t have a car of my own, and neither does Jack. So, there weren’t too many options. And I think you still don’t understand that he’s my son, not yours, or Sam’s, or Dean’s, so I’m taking you along to show you.”

“Jack doesn’t see you as his father. Sam, Dean and I are his family.” Cas moved around a bit, but even opened, the impala’s trunk wasn’t all that spacious.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “I’m his father, and to me, it seems like he does like me. So, won’t you be a nice, quiet little angel? I could just leave you here, but then, if I did that, Jack and I wouldn’t have any supervisor at all, would we? So, Cas, I’d suggest you stop trying to interrupt us. I’ll bring both you and the car back safely.”

It was fairly obvious that Cas didn’t want to stay locked in the trunk – Who would, really? – but the alternative sounded even worse. “If I hear you be a bad influence on him, I’ll make sure Jack hears me”, he said.

“That’s a good angel! Sorry, but I need to make sure you keep quiet, so you’ll need this again.” Lucifer put the gag back in Castiel’s mouth and closed the trunk. Taking him along might not have been the best idea, but this way, he’d have a witness to prove he didn’t do anything “bad”.

“Yeah, that’s the only reason, is it?”, Nick commented. “Are you sure you aren’t just trying to make him jealous, and that’s why you want him to listen to you talking to your son?”

Deciding that wasn’t worth an answer, Lucifer got back into the car. “It was nothing important, don’t worry about it”, he assured Jack and started the car again. “Say, why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself for a change, hm?”

“Okay”, Jack answered, then paused for a moment to think. “I like… Star Wars. And Lord of the Rings. And nougat!” He grinned, and it felt as if his smile brightened up the whole car. No surprise, after all, he was the son of the light bringer.

“Nah, Lucifer.” Nick chuckled. “That’s just because he’s _your_ kid.”

Before Lucifer could answer, Jack talked again. “And you? Do you like nougat?”

“Well… I’m an angel. We can’t really taste anything”, his father explained. “I wouldn’t taste nougat, I’d taste every molecule separately.”

“Which really sucks”, Nick added. Food wasn’t one of the things he thought he’d miss after being possessed, but it’s always the things you don’t think about, isn’t it?

Jack looked almost sad. “Oh…”

In order to cheer him up, Lucifer gave his son a clap on the shoulder. “But you like Star Wars? Do you want a lightsaber?”

A loud thud from the trunk probably meant that Castiel did not approve of Jack owning a lightsaber. But luckily, the boy was too thrilled by the idea to notice the sudden noise. “You could get one?”

“Sure, I’ll get you one! Hell, I could probably get you a Wookie if you want one!”

“Wow, really?” Jack’s eyes sparkled with excitement, but then he furrowed his brows. “But… Wookies are like people, so I couldn’t really ‘have’ one. And it’d be mean to bring one here where nobody understands him. So, I think just the lightsaber would be better.”

As if to reinforce his words, Jack nodded seriously, actually making Lucifer laugh, just a little bit. “Whoa, that’s rare!”, Nick immediately commented. “But a good thing, too, hm? Or you would’ve had to find a Wookie, and even for you, that can’t be easy.”

Lucifer left the highway at the nearest city, and started looking for someplace to get a lightsaber.

“You do realize you won’t find a real one?”, Nick asked.

“I have a plan.”

 

It didn’t take long until they found a fitting shop. “Wait here, okay? I’ll go and get you your lightsaber.” When Jack nodded, Lucifer got out of the car and entered the building.

Once he found a toy lightsaber, he paused. Normally, he’d just teleport away. Or kill the cashier and walk out, depending on his mood.

“Yeah, the kid’s not gonna like that.” Lucifer gritted his teeth. He didn’t like having to act like a human. Not at all. “Tough luck, Satan.”

Sometimes, Lucifer regretted not gagging Nick. But, sadly, he had a point. Jack had been raised by the Winchesters and their pet angel, so he thought a lot like a human. Which meant that, to him, stealing and killing was wrong. At least Lucifer still had some money from his time with Anael in his pockets, enough for the lightsaber.

Toy in hand, Lucifer went back to the car and motioned for Jack to come out. He could sense Nick’s skepticism, but he was certain his plan would work.

“Here.” He put the toy in Jack’s hand, but didn’t let go of it yet. “Now, you need to focus on the Force. Picture your lightsaber, what it’ll look and feel like.”

Jack nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again and looked at the lightsaber grip in his hand. His brows furrowed when he started to concentrate, and just a heartbeat later, his eyes started glowing yellow.

Lucifer could feel Jack’s energy, passing over to his fingers like little bolts of electricity. After a moment of surprise, Lucifer focused on the toy as well, with his own eyes glowing red.

The whole thing probably didn’t take longer than a few seconds before both their eyes stopped glowing, and Lucifer let go of the handle – which now felt like metal, not plastic like before.

“Go on, try it out”, Lucifer encouraged his son. Jack looked down at the lightsaber, a slightly confused look on his face, then gripped it tightly with both hands. A glowing blue blade sprouted out of the handle, to both Jack’s and Nick’s amazement.

“Well, I’ll be damned”, Lucifer heard his vessel’s voice. “It worked.”

“I’m pretty sure you already were. Letting the Devil in, and all that”, he answered. “And of course it did.”

He focused on Jack again, who was swinging his lightsaber with the biggest grin Lucifer had ever seen on his face. He was careful at first, then swung it a bit more quickly, until he let the blade disappear again. “I have to show this to Sam and Dean!”

“Now?” There was quite a bit of disappointment in Lucifer’s voice, causing Jack’s grin to disappear.

“We’ve been gone for a while, right? And they probably need the Impala back. Is now not good?”

“No, it’s fine, it’s fine. It’s just, uh, I thought we’d spend some more time together, you know?”

Jack tilted his head to the side, and his smile reappeared just before he wrapped his arms around his father. “We can do something like this again though, right?”

Surprised, it took Lucifer a moment before he, still a bit hesitant, returned the hug. “Yeah. Yeah, we can do this again.” They stayed like this for a while longer, especially Lucifer didn’t want to let go. But eventually, Jack loosened the hug, prompting his father to do the same.

Heading back to the bunker now meant they’d be driving over night, but since Lucifer didn’t need sleep, anyway, he didn’t mind.

 

Sometime around midnight, Jack dozed off, so Lucifer decided to use that opportunity to check on Castiel before they returned.

“What?”, the other angel asked once the gag was out. Apparently, he hadn’t enjoyed the trip all that much.

“Just checking if you’re, you know, still alive and in there.”

Castiel scoffed. “Oh, thank you for your concern.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm, but that left Lucifer completely unfazed.

“Sounds like listening to my son and me didn’t change your opinion at all, huh? What a shame. I was going to offer you a flight back to the bunker, but since you’ll probably still refuse to leave us alone…”

The only reply was an annoyed grunt as Lucifer shut the trunk again.

 

They arrived at the bunker just before sunrise. Jack had already woken up again, and practically jumped out of the car once it was parked, his excitement almost tangible.

“You wanna go show your lightsaber to Sam and Dean now?”, Lucifer asked.

“Uh-huh!” His son beamed, but before he ran off, he gave Lucifer another quick hug. “Thanks!”

And with that, he was gone. Lucifer waited until he was definitely out of earshot before he opened the trunk and pulled the other angel out. “See? I didn’t corrupt him, or whatever you were worried about.”

Castiel opened his mouth, but Lucifer had no intention of listening. Instead, he just threw the keys in his direction and disappeared. No reason to stick around until the Winchesters showed up, probably not too amused about him borrowing their precious car.

“You know, Lucifer”, Nick said, “Considering you’re the Devil, you make a pretty good dad. Bit rough around the edges, but the kid seems to love you.”

Lucifer just smiled.


End file.
